Katsuki Bakugo/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Mitsuki Bakugo Katsuki doesn't seem to hold much respect for his mother, as he insulted and threatened her in front of his teachers, however these threats are more like his usual, childish reactions to everything and do not seem genuine. His mother has a similar attitude towards her son, as she often yells back at him and insults him too. She is aware of her son's terrible behavior and disapproves of it. She blames this on the fact that her son has a strong Quirk, which allows him to always be talented in everything he has ever attempted and received a lot of praise for it, which caused him to develop his prideful attitude. These words seem to make Katsuki angry at her, since they are mostly of her belittling him. Katsuki's mother approves of her son going to U.A though, as she believes the school will see him for who he truly is. Mitsuki is one of the only people who can really talk back to Katsuki without him exploding in rage. Katsuki also shows some kind of fear towards his mother after she hits him, as he trembles when fighting with her. Masaru Bakugo Similar to his mother, Mitsuki, Katsuki does not appear to hold much respect for him even telling his own father to be quiet in front of his teachers. However, these threats are more like his usual, childish reactions to everything and not genuine. Unlike Katsuki's mother, his father has a rather calm personality, and tries to get through to his son, but his short temper prevents it. Like his wife, he clearly loves his son very much and does not approve of his son's arrogant attitude. All Might has commented that their family is the most dysfunctional one he has ever seen. U.A. High School Class 1-A It is shown Katsuki doesn't have a particular high standing in his class. Unlike his time in middle school, his classmates see him as loud and violent while being put off or scared by his nature. Katsuki does little to acknowledge them, as seen in the Sports Festival. However, they are shown to acknowledge his growing change. Izuku Midoriya Katsuki and Izuku were friends during their childhood, however once Katsuki learned Izuku didn't have a Quirk while he himself manifested a powerful one, he had always considered Izuku as a hindrance in his path to becoming the greatest hero, bullying Izuku alongside his classmates and giving him the derogatory name "Deku" which he always calls him. In return, Izuku always refers to Katsuki as "Kacchan". In their adolescence, Katsuki continued to bully Izuku even burning one of his notebooks when learning he was going to the same high school. However, he was surprised when Izuku ran into danger to save him from the Sludge Villain inspiring All Might to take action in spite of his time limit. Katsuki caught up with Izuku and berated him for his actions, calling him a Quirkless failure most likely out of pride since he acknowledges he owed him. At U.A., Katsuki still looked down on Izuku, but was shocked to see that Izuku has developed a powerful Quirk. This sight convinced him that Izuku was "hiding this power from him". He nearly attacked him for answers before he was restrained by Shota Aizawa. As he felt superior to Izuku, he overlooked Izuku's intelligence and ingenuity both of which Izuku used along with his Quirk to finally stand up to Katsuki in their mock battle. Due to this, Katsuki's ego caused him to believe Izuku was making fun of him, even believing in one instance Izuku taunted him such as when Izuku tried to help him after Katsuki fell into a river. Katsuki attacked and insulted Izuku, demanding he use his Quirk in their fight. When Izuku finally used his Quirk against him, Katsuki was ready to prove himself only to realize Izuku had another plan and defeated him for the first time. After his loss to Izuku in the Battle Trial, Katsuki was in disbelief. His defeat, along with witnessing how talented the rest of his class was in comparison to himself left him frustrated. Afterward, Izuku made an out-of-nowhere confession of possessing a borrowed Quirk which Katsuki seemingly did not believe. During that encounter, Izuku swore to beat him. He has always shown hostility towards Izuku whenever he interacts with him. Izuku's presence always irritating him and even shouting at him for no reason. At the end of the Vs. Hero Killer Arc, Katsuki's antagonism towards Izuku only intensified after seeing Izuku improved on his use of his Quirk as well as using his moves to help. When teamed up with Izuku, Katsuki ignored whatever he suggested and went as far as to attack him for trying to help him and stated that he doesn't need his help. However, after Katsuki stated to All Might he would rather lose than accept help from others, an irritated Izuku (surprisingly) punched him in the face stating he's not the type to just give up like that. Though reluctant, Katsuki got the message and finally worked together with Izuku and willingly protected him from All Might so he could get to the finish line. However, as pointed out by All Might and Ochaco, Katsuki is actually jealous of Izuku's growth and the potential to become stronger than him. He is also jealous of Izuku's popularity with the rest of the class. Katsuki, however furiously denies such statements. His second fight with Izuku, however, would prove that these statements are indeed true, and that Katsuki would begrudgingly acknowledge he's been jealous of Izuku's quick growth. After Katsuki was kidnapped by the League of Villains, Izuku was part of the Rescue Bakugo Team. Katsuki is hinted at piecing together Izuku's relationship to All Might as he gave a subtle remark about Izuku's given power, meaning he now believes Izuku's word of getting a Quirk. After the Hero License Exam, Katsuki called out Izuku to meet him at Ground Beta where they first fought. There, Katsuki told Izuku his deduction on All Might and All For One and correctly deduced Izuku's Quirk was given to him by All Might. After Izuku confirmed it, Katsuki attacked Izuku, proclaiming they were going to fight since he wanted to see his potential. Despite growing up together and idolizing the same person, Katsuki did not understand why All Might chose Izuku over himself. Izuku realized while they fought that even if the fight seemed meaningless on its own, Katsuki needed it. During their encounter, Katsuki confides in Izuku that he blamed his needing to be rescued as the reason for All Might's early retirement. After the fight, All Might explained to Katsuki about his power and Katsuki became one of the few to know the truth of Izuku's Quirk. With this, it seems that, no matter how much he hates it, Katsuki does at least acknowledge Izuku's abilities. Katsuki seems to at least respect Izuku as a fighter and a rival, going as far as to point out a weakness of the latter's Shoot Style. Interestingly, despite his malice towards Izuku, Katsuki has on two occasions expressed his true feelings in front of him. Once, after admitting defeat to Izuku and his realization of how 'powerful' he truly was at U.A. and the second occasion when he confessed his anguish towards All Might's current state. Katsuki learns to see just how fearful he is of Izuku's rapid development and how much they could accomplish if they were to work together, and from there, the two slowly start to build their friendship back up. Although he still sees him as a rival, he has been less aggressive towards him than before after their fight. Eijiro Kirishima Other than Izuku, Katsuki interacts with Eijiro more than any other of his classmates. Katsuki seems to get along well with Eijiro, despite their differing personalities. Eijiro initially didn't like Katsuki's explosive attitude though he began to change his mind in the U.S.J. Arc when they teamed up. Since then Eijiro has grown to respect Katsuki, interpreting his actions as manly, something Eijiro appears to highly value. Although, he's not above getting frustrated with Katsuki's tendencies, as seen when Eijiro tried to get him to cool off after Neito Monoma insulted them during the cavalry battle. Although Katsuki at first didn't give Eijiro much attention, he seems to appreciate their Quirks' compatibility with each other, as he accepted Eijiro's proposal to form a team during the Human Cavalry Battle after smiling at his plan to take down Izuku. However, at the beginning of the Sports Festival, Katsuki called Eijiro "Hedgehog Hair" (despite having spiky hair himself which got pointed out to him), which irritated Eijiro. Katsuki later called Eijiro by his last name, showing he has come to respect or acknowledge him. Their relationship better improves as the series progresses, and, overall, Katsuki gets along with Eijiro. As such, Eijiro is the only person in Class 1-A Katsuki actually respects and would possibly go as far as being called a friend. This can be seen as Eijiro went to Katsuki for studying for the mid-terms since the latter scored higher than him. As noted by Izuku, Eijiro is the only one in their class who can call out to help Katsuki without hurting Katsuki's pride, which was proven true as Katsuki didn’t hesitate to grab his hand when he was rescued. During the Hero License Exam, Denki noted that Katsuki had reduced the power of his explosions to avoid harming Eijiro and himself. Eijiro asked Katsuki for help in studying, which they did together for the end of the term exams though this mostly involved Katsuki repeatedly hitting Kirishima on the head. When Eijiro was sad about almost getting he and his classmates expelled, Katsuki tried cheering him up by paying him back for the 50,000 yen night vision goggles Eijiro bought to rescue Katsuki. Eijiro openly voices his self-doubts, Katsuki reminds him that he had proclaimed himself as an unwavering horse during the Sports Festival and said if Eijiro refuses to go down, that proves how strong he is. Denki Kaminari Katsuki insults Kaminari frequently, who returns the sentiment by openly teasing Katsuki shown on the bus ride to U.S.J. which angered the latter. Despite his teasing, Kaminari was intimidated by Katsuki in Final Exams Arc but agreed with the latter's point of mastering his Quirk. Later on, as some even got away with calling him Kacchan, a name Izuku calls the latter. It seems they have a friendly relationship as they both get along with Kirishima and seem to work together well. When the students were moving into dorms and Shota told the class about how if it hadn't been for All Might's retirement, he would have expelled everyone except Bakugo, Jiro and Hagakure. Bakugo forcibly activates Kaminari's Quirk to cause him to go into his brainless state and lighten the mood. During the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Katsuki and Denki work together though he is annoyed by the latter accompanying him. However, Katsuki is shown to place enough trust Denki to toss him a grenade to overcome Seiji Shishikura. Shoto Todoroki Having witnessed his power, Katsuki was greatly shocked at Shoto's potential and began to doubt his capabilities. Like Izuku, Katsuki sees Shoto as another rival and someone that he needs to defeat to become Number One. On the other hand, Shoto has occasionally has been shown not to be one of the few classmates scared of Katsuki in the slightest, casually making comments that could tick the other off. During the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, when Shoto and Izuku talked to each other after the Human Cavalry Battle, Katsuki secretly overheard Shoto's backstory, with a seemingly surprised expression on his face. Despite hearing Shoto's tragic backstory, Katsuki showed no sympathy towards him, although his statement about not caring about Shoto's problems or feelings could also be taken to mean he wanted the two of them to be able to fight without being held back by anything. In their fight, Katsuki tells him to show his full power and batters him with attacks until he is pleased when Shoto uses his fire but dismayed that he relents later. After their battle in the Sports Festival, Katsuki despised Shoto for not giving him a battle worthy enough of being called Number One. Katsuki's anger caused him to grab an unconscious Shoto to continue, only to be fully restrained during the closing ceremony of the Sports Festival so he wouldn't release his fury onto Shoto. In the English dub, his nickname for Shoto is "Icy Hot". During the Final Exams Arc, he made a promise to defeat Shoto after he just swore to take Izuku down as well. In this statement, he told the latter he won't have another half-effort win like at their previous match. However in the Forest Training Camp Arc, Katsuki seems to have let go of his grudge or put aside for a while as the two were seen having a normal conversation during their training at the lodge cabin though he didn't want to be paired up with him and wanted Ojiro to trade with him. In other words, Katsuki and Shoto appear to be somewhat neutral with each other, with the latter not hesitating to interact with Katsuki in a relaxed way. Shoto also joined some of his classmates in saving Katsuki from the League of Villains. It is unknown what sort of standing they have now since this experience. Though during the Remedial Course Arc, while trying to tame the bad behaving kids, Katsuki mentions they need some violence as that is how his parents raised him. Shoto ensured him there was a better way. Katsuki thought back to Shoto's past and then let the latter make the plan, showing he is at least sensitive to Shoto's past. Ochaco Uraraka Katsuki doesn't bother to interact with Ochaco because of her friendship with Izuku. Though they first saw each other in their mock battle, Katsuki was so focused on fighting Izuku that he ignored Ochaco. They fully interact during the Sports Festival tournament, when they have to face each other in the first round. Ochaco was utterly terrified at the prospect of having to fight Katsuki, while he thought very little of her and didn't recognize her name. At the beginning of their battle he insulted her facial features, much to her shock. Throughout their battle, Katsuki in his own way, had offered Ochaco the chance to withdraw since he would show her no mercy even if she is a girl. When Ochaco prepared a secret attack on him, Katsuki is surprised by her ingenuity and impressed that her attack pushed him to his maximum blast limit at the time. Katsuki acknowledges her effort and remarks that he should of known she'd try it, since he recalled her friendship with Izuku. At the end of their match, Katsuki used her last name before finishing her off, indicating that Katsuki respects Ochaco's perseverance (as he usually doesn't use peoples' names save for those who impress him or those he has a rivalry with). Katsuki went out of his way to say that Ochaco wasn't fragile, when defending himself for fighting her at full strength. In an omake, Ochaco talked with Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku. She questions why he is so angry around him and correctly guesses his anger is really just a way to mask his insecurities and jealousy towards Izuku. She suggests they should start being friends again, given their past. Katsuki responds with anger. Tenya Iida Because of their equally forceful personalities and very different personal values, Katsuki and Tenya don't get along well. Katsuki looks down on Tenya's privileged background, and dislikes being ordered around by him, whereas Tenya disapproves and frequently reprimands Katsuki for his improper behavior, questioning his intentions to become a hero. This was especially apparent when they were forced to partner up for the Trial of Battle. Despite their bad standing, Tenya joined some of his classmates in saving Katsuki from the League of Villains. It is unknown what sort of standing they have now since this experience. For the most part, they don't seem to be on bad terms even though Katsuki got irritated with him reprimanding him for fighting Izuku. Kyoka Jiro Katsuki and Kyoka's interactions at the start of the series have been minimal. They were first seen sitting next to each other on the bus while Kyoka gets annoyed and freaked out by Katsuki's loud angry outbursts at Denki. Starting from the School Festival arc is when these two begin to develop a friendship. Kyoka asks Katsuki to help her in the Festival by playing drums, he berates her and tells her he has no time for that. They are then seen working together and preparing for their performance with Katsuki listening to Jiro instead of yelling as he usually would. They are later paired up on the same team during the Class 1-A vs Class 1-B trials. Kyoka and Katsuki come to understand each other and put trust into one another. Katsuki, who always works solo begins to trust his allies and relies on Kyoka as opposed to how he was when they worked together on their performance. He comes to her aid and prevents her capture, something Kyoka thanks him for. They work together and with help from Hanta and Rikido defeat Class B. She has shown to tolerate Katsuki's personality more often than others in the class. Hanta Sero Hanta and Katsuki tend to be in close proximity due to their friendships with Eijiro. Hanta even mentioned that nobody would actually vote for Katsuki as representative which annoyed Katsuki. They were in the same team during the cavalry battle, where it was demonstrated that Hanta often gets exasperated with Katsuki's extreme competitiveness, but is willing to cooperate with him regardless. Katsuki refers to him as "Tape Arms" or "Soy Sauce Face". However, Hanta has been seen teasing him, as seen when he laughed at Katsuki's hair by Best Jeanist and his punishment from his fight with Izuku. During the Joint Training Arc, they were paired on the same team and Katsuki inspired the group by Katsuki's declaring to lead them to a flawless victory. This seems to have caused Hanta to develop respect for Katsuki, as seen when he was grateful to Katsuki for saving their teammates when they were trapped. Class 1-B As with Class 1-A, Katsuki doesn’t hold high standing with them. They actively competed with him after he announced he will win the U.A. Sports Festival and tried to beat him. During the Joint Training Arc, a majority of them expected him to behave recklessly but were surprised when he not only cooperated with his team and won the battle. Neito Monoma Katsuki sees Neito, along with the other members of Class 1-B, as rivals, that must be toppled. Katsuki doesn’t bare any ill will to Neito until the latter takes his bandana in the U.A. Sports Festival’s Cavalry Battle and mocks him for being attacked by villains. An enraged Katsuki immediately stops chasing Izuku, his main rival and the person whose bandana he has the most desire to take, as he angrily orders his group to destroy Neito's team. After repeated taunting, mocking and copying of his Quirk, in a fit of rage, Katsuki flies at Neito, jumping away from the rest of his team and taking all Neito's headbands, eliminating him and his team from the competition . With his defeat, Neito feels a certain disdain towards Katsuki, considering him too violent and underestimating his achievements and abilities as a hero. His classmates often try to advise him not to antagonize Katsuki. Neito's opinion about Katsuki is so negative, that during fourth round of the Joint Training Battle, Neito expects that Katsuki will behave recklessly and allow his team to fail. However, after seeing him helping and saving his teammates, he's flabbergasted to see that Katsuki cared about his teammates and cooperated with them . When Class 1-B team is completely defeated, he can not deny Katsuki's development and his great teamwork. Faculty Toshinori Yagi Similarly to Izuku and Shoto, Katsuki idolized All Might as a child. While very little of this respect and admiration is apparent in present time, it seemed to have a strong impact on Katsuki's belief in what a hero should be. He first met the famed hero in person when the latter saved Katsuki after he was attacked by the Sludge Villain. They met again at the U.A. High School, wherein the training match between Izuku and Katsuki, All Might scolded Katsuki his reckless and cruel fighting style that could have killed Izuku. Despite Katsuki's aggressive nature, All Might acknowledges him as a promising hero but has repeatedly attempted to guide him whenever possible. Although his advice has often fallen on deaf ears and All Might is often unsettled by Katsuki's behavior, be it his aggression or his reckless drive. Unfortunately, despite his past admiration for the renowned hero, Katsuki does not hesitate to either insult or challenge All Might to a fight, refusing to run away when he was assigned to fight him, only to suffer a humiliating defeat, just as Izuku stated. He was also angry and embarrassed that he had to be saved by All Might when he was kidnapped and even refused to thank him. Despite his antagonistic attitude towards his former idol, Katsuki did show concern when All For One attacked him, showing that he at least somewhat care for him. After seeing his true form, he still believed in All Might's ability to be a hero and refused to lose his faith in him. However, with All Might in retirement, Katsuki seems to have gotten a clue about All Might's relationship with Izuku, going as far as to ask him about what he is to him. Even still, Katsuki did thank All Might for saving him from the League of Villains. Which further states his intellect. In the end, Katsuki's admiration and concern for All Might were revealed to be larger than he had previously shown. During his fight with Izuku, he admitted that he blamed himself for All Might's retirement and current state after being kidnapped and after the battle with All For One. This had left a lasting impact on him, as he did not know what to do after the fact. Having watched the whole sight, All Might comforted Katsuki after his battle with Izuku ended, he told Katsuki that he is not responsible for his pitiful state and apologized to him as well as told him the truth about One For All. Katsuki understood and promised to keep the latter's secret from others becoming one of the few to the truth of All Might's powers. Katsuki is now apart of All Might's inner circle of those who know of One For All and is updated on when Izuku gets new abilities from it. Shota Aizawa Shota is Katsuki's homeroom teacher and they barely get along, due to Katsuki's rude and violent behavior. Shota once restrained Katsuki for nearly attacking Izuku and tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. However, Katsuki appears to respect his teacher for being a hero while Shota acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. When he met Bakugo Family, he was complimented for seeing Katsuki for who he was and not overlooking his faults. During Joint Training Arc, Shota complimented Katsuki's willingness to cooperate with his team, which led to his victory. Shota expressed pride in Katsuki gradually changing his ways while Katsuki told him to not dwell on it. Pro Heroes Tsunagu Hakamata Katsuki selects Tsunagu for his internship. When Tsunagu styles his hair, he realizes he made a bad choice working for him. Though Tsunagu tried to teach Katsuki the qualities of a hero by learning to quell his anger, Katsuki didn't appear to listen to any of his lectures. Katsuki even considered his time with Tsunagu to be worthless as he didn't improve in skill like Izuku did. However, Katsuki was revealed to have taken Tsunagu's words about heroes and villains being vastly different to heart as he refused to join the League of Villains. It is revealed Tsunagu told Katsuki to meet him for his second year after he picked his hero name. Katsuki even seemed surprised to learn of the hero missing. Endeavor After he hears they don't have anyone to mentor, Shoto tells Katsuki and Izuku to intern under his father. Endeavor is uninterested training others besides his son, while being taken aback Katsuki's lack of respect and rude nature. Katsuki recalled All Might saying he and the current number one hero are similar and his training may change his behavior. Katsuki soon changes his tune, since Endeavor has a high reputation. Endeavor is still set on Katsuki's nature but Katsuki impresses him when a villain attacks and he is ready for action. Katsuki saves Endeavor's son from Endings and the heroes were grateful to him. Enemies Tomura Shigaraki Katsuki first met Tomura in the U.S.J. Arc. He was nearly attacked by the villain before All Might appeared. During the Final Exams Arc, Katsuki learned the League of Villains made plans to procure him, which was successful. Tomura then offered him a place in his organization since they both want to do what they want, but Katsuki refused as he voiced his admiration to All Might and was intent on being a hero. Katsuki even attacked Tomura and stood defiant at the latter's possible retaliation. At the end, Katsuki was rescued by his classmates and likely considers Tomura an enemy. Others Seiji Shishikura Katsuki shares a mutual dislike to Seiji. They're polar opposites in regards to becoming heroes, as Katsuki constantly ridicules Seiji's formal attitude by mockingly calling him “Senpai” while taunting Seiji about his name and the size of his eyes. In return, Seiji believes Katsuki is vulgar and undeserving of becoming a hero. At one point, Katsuki becomes victim to Seiji's quirk and the latter prepares to eliminate him from the exams but Denki Kaminari defeats him after Katsuki anticipated this. As a result, Seiji is eliminated instead. In the end, neither got their provisional licenses and had to take lessons. Even after the Provisional Hero License Exam, Seiji and Katsuki do not get along at all and were not pleased to see the other in the remedial lessons. Yo Shindo Katsuki could see through Yo's nice façade and finds him fake and aggravating, causing Yo to smirk in amusement. The two later came to blows in the Provisional Hero License Exam but didn't interact that much after their first encounter. References Site Navigation it:Katsuki Bakugo/Relazioni Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships